


Filthy Words

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hides in the wardrobe while Bucky fucks a girl.</p><p>(This story now has a sequel, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/591838">Filthy Acts</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story now has a sequel, [Filthy Acts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/591838).

"God, Bucky, faster. Yes!"

Steve should not be here.

The bed's creaking, and he can hear Bucky saying, "You like that, whore?" and she's just moaning now, her legs wrapped around Bucky's back.

Steve had not been expecting Bucky to be bringing back a girl. He looks down at the sketchpad that's leaning against the back of the wardrobe right now, already opened to his newest sketch of the skyline. Guess he won't be showing that to Bucky anytime soon.

"You're fucking tight," Bucky says. "You little slut, you're so tight, just for me."

"Just for you, baby," she says. "Just for you."

From his position in the wardrobe, door cracked open, he can see them tangled together on the bed, Bucky fucking the girl into it.

When he heard them coming up, laughing and kissing, hot and heavy and leaning against the door for several moments before they came in, Steve panicked and hid, sitting down with his knees pulled up. Bucky and the girl stumbled in, the girl in too nice a dress to have come from the neighborhood. They tore at each other clothes, until they were both naked, Bucky burying his face in her full breasts and his cock slowly filling up.

They had toppled to the bed, the girl's ass in the air, pale and round, and Bucky had slapped it several times. She cried out, and then Bucky said, "You've been a bad bad girl."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" she said.

"Treat you like the whore you are."

They share the tiny apartment with two other guys, Tom and Harry. Technically, Steve has every right to be here. And this isn't the first time Bucky's brought home a girl. But each time before, Steve was already out, or they were out together and Steve was told to keep out, forced to sleep on the floor in Tom and Harry's room, if one of them didn't have a girl over, too.

And he always heard Bucky going at it with the girls, but it was always muffled. This is the first time he's been able to make out Bucky's words.

"I'm going to fuck you raw," he says, "fuck you until you can't walk straight."

The blood rushes to Steve's cock, and suddenly, he's half hard.

Between the hanging shirts and pants, he can see Bucky's ass, moving up and down rhythmically as he fucks the girl.

"Fuck you so so hard, you slut," Bucky says. His words are starting to come out in a slur. "Smack your ass, and I'll fuck that, too."

Steve's cock is straining against his pants now, and he bites his lip, tries to will it down. But he imagines Bucky over him, Bucky pounding him into the bed, and he feels impossibly hard.

He undoes his pants, releases his cock, and that feels so good. The semi-trapped air in the wardrobe is warm, so there’s no shock of cold air. He grips himself and starts jerking himself off, timing himself to the rise and fall of Bucky’s ass.

“You like my cock in you, don’t you, slut? You like it dirty.”

Steve speeds up. He wants Bucky to go faster, give it to him hard. He wants Bucky to call him a whore, a dirty slut, say all those things to him. He wants Bucky to say, “I’m gonna fuck your slutty ass, Steve. I’m gonna break you in two.”

The girl moans, and Bucky’s words keep coming. “You’re such a dirty girl. Gonna clean your mouth and cunt out with soap later.”

And Steve wants Bucky to say that to him.

He shifts, carefully, to maneuver his other hand to his crotch. His elbow knocks hard into the back of the wardrobe though. Steve freezes, holding his breath. But neither Bucky nor his girl notice. Steve reaches into his pants, elbow stinging a little, and fondles his balls. He increases the pressure on his cock, and god, he closes his eyes, pretending that everything Bucky says, he’s saying to him.

“Maybe I’ll let other people fuck you and just watch,” Bucky says, and he’s barely understandable at this point, voice becoming hoarse, but Steve doesn’t care, he can still make most of it out. “Watch them fuck you so hard, you’d like that, you love cock so much.”

Steve swipes a finger through his pre-come and moves his hand farther down, down to his ass, and he circles himself just for a moment before pushing in.

“You’re a cock whore.”

Steve pretends his finger is Bucky’s, and he thrusts it into himself as much as he can in his awkward position. His right hand still jerks roughly at his cock.

“Come for me, baby,” Bucky says. “Come, show me what a little slut you are.”

And Steve comes, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. He comes harder than he ever has before, and for a moment, he thinks he’s going to bring on an asthma attack; his breathing is too heavy, and his heart is beating too fast. Not here, not now, he pleads to himself.

Riding his orgasm down, the tightness in his chest subsides. The bed is no longer creaking. He sees Bucky laying prone on top of the girl. Their panting reaches Steve’s ears over his own.

“Would have liked you to suck me,” he hears Bucky murmur, “but maybe next time.” The girl laughs.

Steve holds in a groan as that image flashes in his mind, of his lips wrapped around Bucky’s cock as Bucky calls him a stream of filthy names.

The girl doesn’t linger. She dresses, and this time it isn’t her with her perfect breasts that Steve watches. He keeps his eyes on Bucky, who lingers in the bed, watching the girl.

She lets herself out, and then it’s just Bucky. He stands, and Steve has a moment of fear that he’ll come to the wardrobe for new clothes. But Bucky picks up his clothes from the floor and shrugs those on. Steve’s mouth feels dry as he watches Bucky pull on his pants over his limp cock.

He hears Bucky pull a beer from the icebox and wander around drinking it. He can’t come out until Bucky leaves.

His come is sticky and cold, and it’s all over his hand and shirt. He wants to clean himself off and pretend this afternoon never happened.

Bucky comes back in and flops on the bed. Steve can see him stretched out. His eyes are closed. After a few minutes, he worries Bucky intends to sleep. Then Steve will be forced to hide for at least another hour. But then Bucky undoes his pants and pulls out his cock, beginning to jerk himself off.

Bucky is silent as he works at himself. Steve feels his own cock stir at the sight, at Bucky’s face as he brings himself closer to climax.

As he comes, Bucky breaths out. Steve knows it’s only his imagination that puts his name in Bucky’s mouth with that breath.

_Steve._


End file.
